


Slide Into My DM's

by takeitteezy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitteezy/pseuds/takeitteezy
Summary: When Clarke Griffin gets out of a seriously damaging 3 year relationship, she needs to find herself and her self-love again. Tumblr is certainly a way to do that, but who else will she find along the way?Aka the Tumblr AU no one asked me for.





	Slide Into My DM's

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning. (yes it's short, but bear with me I worked a lot and and the next chapter will be much longer. I promise.)

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made to me. Why not make an anonymous Tumblr and post pictures of myself? I mean, it doesn’t ALL have to be nudes. I can post memes and things too. 

Fuck it. I thought. I’m doing it. 

After being in a relationship with Finn for so long, and him constantly critiquing my body, I really need this. It’s normal, right? It’s not wrong or slutty, I just need to be around body positive people, and everyone always says Tumblr is that place. So hey, might as well.

I take a few shots of myself on my bed, using my selfie camera. My skin looks so pale against my dark sheets. I use my left arm to cover both my breasts and take a shot from the top of my tits to the v of my hips. I turn and rotate, but all I hear are Finn’s criticisms in my head. 

“You could really stand to lose a few around the waist, Clarke.” 

“You might want to lay off the pasta, I can see it in your hips.” After that one, I’d only eaten salad for 6 months. But I never received a compliment. Always another critique on how I wasn’t good looking enough for him. Maybe that’s why I caught him fucking his overseas “ex-girlfriend” a few weeks later in our bed. 

I want to be in love with myself again. 

And with that, I created my first blog, letmebeyourprincess. My first post? An underboob shot with some of my stomach showing. Tasteful. 

I posted it with a few body positive tags, as well as the ever inclusive #bisexualaf. Maybe that will reach a few other people. 

With that, I went out and started making my dinner. Pasta. Fuck you, Finn. 

After about a half an hour or so I gathered the nerve to look at my phone. No notifications. Fuck. 

I washed my dishes and put everything away from dinner, leaving myself some to bring to the hospital tomorrow, plugged my phone in and went to sleep trying to not think about how I’d gotten no interaction on my Tumblr so far. 

_________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up the next morning, I checked my phone. Still no notifications. So i started scrolling through some of my favorite tags, #bisexual, #outdoorart, #stillart, #bodies and of course, #memes. After I started reblogging and following some blogs, I realized I was getting a few responses back so I kept going until I absolutely had to go to work. That’s when I got my first message. 

 

Bisandbabes: Hey there beautiful, love your pic. Following you and looking forward to more! 

I wasn’t sure what to respond, so I just said thank you and followed back. I’d gotten about 15 followers so far, and 20 something notes on my post. I was feeling better about myself already. 

But then I realized I still had work, and had to deal with Bellamy for the next 8 hours so my mood was definitely soured to say the least. He’s good looking, sure. But a complete ass. We work in the Children’s Hope Center through Arcadia-Griffin Memorial, teaching classes like art and history for the children there. His sister, Octavia, teaches yoga and meditation to the kids. 

As I got ready for work I felt a little better than usual, confidence wise, and put on a long-leg blue romper that I used to be so scared to wear because of my curves, but was sure to make my eyes pop and walked out the door without a second thought. 

Hello, new Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas, comments or critiques are always much appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr so we can cry about this season together! @takeitteezy


End file.
